


Nuclear Family

by Plantmare



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm not sure what to put here, My small boy, Nate/Nora are dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shaun has a sister, Shaun is Sole Survivor, Slow Burn, Wow look at all these potential parents, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantmare/pseuds/Plantmare
Summary: In where the bombs fall 13 years later than they were supposed to. Shaun, freshly turned 13, lives in Sanctuary Hills with his parents and little sister, Caroline. Through a familiar set of events Shaun is thrown into the apocalyptic world to fend for himself and find his kidnapped sister.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nuclear Family

It was a day like any other. Shaun was getting ready for the day ahead of him. His mom woke him up with news of going to the park today or maybe going to get some pumpkins to carve. As usual his dad was still in the bathroom hogging the mirror when he walked by. Shaun didn’t understand what the man did that took so long, he always looked the same when he got out. Anyways he entered the living room and greeted his mother.

“Good Morning Mom, Good Morning Codsworth. What’s for breakfast?”. Whatever it was it smelt much better than a bowl of Sugar Bombs. Now don’t get him wrong the little sugar explosions were tasty, but eating it most mornings got old. It really was a treat when Mom cooked a real meal. 

“Good Morning, sweetheart. I thought we might have a special breakfast for your father’s big day. He’s giving a speech at the Veterans Hall this evening,”. 

“Oh, I forgot about that, can I go this time?”

“Sure, if you really want to,”.

A knock comes from the front door.

“I’ll get it!” Shaun runs to the door and pulls it open. A man in an all tan suit is at the door with a bright smile. 

“Good Morning sonny, is your mom or dad home?”

“Mom! Someone’s at the door for you.” His mom turns around and looks at the man in her doorway.

“Codsworth can you take it from here?” The floating robot takes over finishing breakfast with a quick yes ma’am. “Shaun sweetie, can you go get your sister ready for me?”

“Ok mom,” Shaun heads off to his parents room which houses his little sister. When his little sister sees him she squeals in delight. “Good Morning Caroline, let's get you ready” She bounces in her crib in response. Shaun changes his sister's diaper and gets new clothes on her. Things he has done plenty of times before. Shaun was so happy when his mom told him he would be getting a little sister. He never did like being an only child. So he loved to help take care of his little sister. And it seems that Caroline loves her brother just the same.

Picking up his sister, he heads to the living room. “Hey Dad, excited for your speech tonight?”

“I think so Shaun, this will be really important for them.”

“You’ll do great Dad, I just know it,” Shaun gives a big smile to his father and sets little Caroline down. Just then he tunes into what the TV is saying.

“.... confirmed reports, I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonation in New York....”

“Mom! Dad! The guy on TV said that a bomb just dropped on New York!” Just then the sirens start up, warning them of the impending doom.

“We need to get to the Vault now!” His dad shouts. “I got Caroline, let’s hurry!” Shaun begins to panic as his parents usher him out the door. They run down the street and follow the crowd to the Vault behind the neighborhood. Military ushers them ahead. Everyone is shouting but Shaun can’t understand any of it. His mom pulls him along and speaks with the guard at the gate. Shaun looks around at all his neighbors and sees the fear on their faces. A small jerk to his arm gets his attention. They gained clearance to the Vault.

“Mom, what’s going to happen to everyone else?” His mom looks down at him with sad eyes.

“I don’t know hun, I don’t know.” A guard shouts at them to get to the center of the platform. His family huddles close together waiting for the platform to drop. A flash engulfs his view and he sees the cloud. Everyone knows that shape, how could they not. A nuclear bomb was just dropped. Shaun’s stomach fills with dread as the rumbles grow closer. Suddenly his face is tucked against his mother to protect him from the shock wave.

Next thing that Shaun knows is that the lift settles and some man starts talking.

“Everyone please step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion. No need to worry folks, we’ll get everyone situated in your new home, Vault 111. A better future underground.” Shaun’s mom rubs his back and everyone starts to walk forward.

“It’s ok, we’re ok, we made it” she whispers at her family. They make it up the stairs and stop before the gate. Machines hum at them.

“Proceed to your right and grab a Vault Suit from the woman over there,” once everyone grabs their appropriate suit they are directed to the man in a lab coat.

“Alright you four, follow me. Oh you are going to love it here. This is one of our most advanced facilities, not that the others are not great mind you.” People around murmur sadly to each other, despair evident in their voices.

“How long do you think we will be down here? His mother chimes in.

“Oh we will be going over all that in Orientation. Just a few medical items we have to get through first.” They enter a room with weird looking pods, probably medical based on what the man just said. Shaun holds onto his Vault suit package. One of the doctors indicates that everyone will be getting into one. He says that they have to put on their Vault suits before entering the chamber. Shaun looks to his parents for guidance.

“It’s ok Shaun, I’ll be in the pod right next to you, hey honey could you take Caroline while I put on my suit” his father hands over the toddler to his already changed wife. Caroline quietly whines to their mother, not understanding what was going on.

His mom ends up being across from him. Caroline sees him across the way and babbles at him. Waving at his little sister, the chambers start to close down. Shaun settles back against the backrest and waits. A doctor comes by and informs him that he will be decontaminated and to relax. A robotic voice comes from the chamber stating his condition. The voice begins to count down and Shaun expects to be blasted with something, however, the temperature starts to drop rapidly.

Everything goes white.

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline will continue similarly as it does in the game.
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think of this and if I should continue.


End file.
